city_of_sinfandomcom-20200213-history
Richard Archeron/Abilities
SOUL ABILITIES Wisdom- allows him to see and understand things faster than the average person. As he uses the gift it also grows in power. Truth- allows him to see the truth behind things as numbers and helps his perception. It has allowed him to be very accurate when working on runes. BLOODLINES ACHERON Eruption - gives him physical power & strength equal to a level 10 warrior. Blaze - increase his casting speed for offensive spells Sacrifice - an ability that could activate a power far beyond that of regular magic. It would amplify whatever spell Richard cast greatly, but the price was that the mana used to cast the spell would permanently vanish from his body. Truename: Dizmason * Breath of Destruction ELF astral affinity trunk/elemental world tree # nature affinity ## Nature's Beckon - Gives him a slightly higher affinity with nature spells. When the summons the wolves, or boars, or bears he will summon 1 to 3 more than normal. ## , ## grade 3: he could merge almost seamlessly into his surroundings. Even legendary beings wouldn’t be able to find him if they weren’t looking specifically.v5ch46 # Empowered Beckon - Increases nature affinity when casting summoning spells, upgrading the creature type by one grade and the count by three. (not fully unlocked by Richard) # Endless Vitality - Doubles energy and mana recovery rate (not unlocked by Richard) # Celestial Rain - astral powers. Doubles the effect of the Deepblue meditation techniques (not fully unlocked by Richard) # astral affinity ## Astral Conversion - (unlocked at level 4 of astral affinity) This ability allowed the trunk to absorb the energy he could not interface with automatically, converting it into astral rays. A lot of the power would be lost in the process, only a mere third remaining, but this was still much better than before. As his level continued to grow and his meditation technique was strengthened, foreign planes would increasingly grow unable to sustain his rate of growth. The most common type of energy even here was not the life vortices but water elemental energy, which took up four-fifths of the total energy here. The life vortices and astral rays combined were only worth 10% or so of the total space; without the conversion, these energies could not be utilised at all.v4ch55 ## Elemental Augment - Any spell or ability that used elemental energies would now be about 10% more powerful than before. This synergised well with the boost from his truename, the total amplification rising to about 15% with the added properties of abyssal flames.v4ch74 TRUENAME: Schloan: well of the stars * his truename morphed into what seemed like an ancient blue well. The volatile liquid within the well turned into wisps of mana that replenished him in combatv5ch48 DIVINE BLESSINGS * Torrent of Life. In the next fifteen years, his body would not age * Unhurriedness. When he entered a lesser plane in the future that did not possess a Church of the Eternal Dragon, the timeflow there would jump to ten times Norland’s time. This effect would last for thirty years, but would not affect Norland or a higher plane * Timewalker - Mortal, you have obtained my favour with your continued offerings. You are henceforth a Timewalker; the power of time shall cleanse your mortal body, slowing its deterioration. Do not grow complacent. Ten more greater sacrifices and you will become a Planewalker. RUNE CRAFTING * Mana Armament * Lifesbane * adjusted Lifesbanev5ch44 * War Construct----5;62 * Lance of Broken Stars, a six-rune set ** Water Shield ** Lance of Broken Stars5;18 ITEMS * Destiny crystal x1 WEAPONS * Twin of Destiny * Nameless elven sword * Extinction * Carnage’s dagger * divine bow with ten divine arrows5;51 }|border=yes}} }|yes| Notes}}Category:Templates